Girls' Night Out With A Boy
by AwesomePossumx
Summary: Rose, Amy, Martha, and Donna are sick of spending too much time with the Doctor, and decide to have a fun sleepover by themselves! However, when they threaten to talk about him all night, the Time-Lord gets curious and snoops. How will the Doctor put up with a whole night of the girls gossiping without him, and will he possibly end up throwing his own party? Hint of 10/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi guys! This is going to be a short story, I originally started it as a one-shot but I like the idea too much for it to be that short, so there will be more chapters! It's loosely based off of the scenes in 'School Reunion' and 'The Time Of Angels/Flesh And Stone' when the companions are talking about the Doctor and he gets all interested in their conversation. :) It's a simple AU where Rose, Amy, Martha, Donna, and 10 are traveling together in the TARDIS. The only reason I didn't include Clara was because she travels with 11, but while I am aware Amy also only traveled with 11, I wanted to include Amy anyways because I wanted Rory in it in the future. Hope you enjoy! Also, please note this is un-beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

"And then Shareen walks me to this other pub, right? And my mate Kristen is there, so I say hello, but she's pissed at me. And I want to know why, and it turns out she was just jealous of me and this bloke, even though we weren't dating at all!" Rose threw her hands up in exasperation as she remembered the moment.

The Doctor was tinkering with his ship mindlessly, touching two wires together again and again as they made sparks. When Rose stopped talking he looked up and stared at her through his glasses. "Doctor!" Rose groaned, kicking his ankle a little, making him wince.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said defensively, putting the wires down.

"Were you listening to a word I was saying?" She glared at him and he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

His hand instinctively tugged at his ear and she rolled her eyes, knowing that a world-famous Doctor ramble was coming. "Of course I was! You were saying about... Er... Shareen, and Kristen, and... Um... I didn't really catch the rest of it..."

"I've been talking for five minutes!" Kicking him lightly again, she sat down on the jump-seat and frowned. "And you only got the last bit I said! How would you feel if you were talking about your life and I wasn't listening!"

"Well, yesterday when I was explaining to you the very interesting mechanics of the Zig-Zag Plotter, you completely zoned out on _me!_"

She twisted her mouth to the side and sighed, "But that was technobabble. I don't understand technobabble, you know that! But surely you can understand a bit of gossip..."

Suddenly a familiar Scottish voice called from the hallway, "Rose? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Rose called back, giving one last mean stare at the Doctor before standing up and facing her good friend, Amelia Pond.

Amy walked into the console room with her hands on her hips, glaring at the Doctor. "Doctor, care to tell me anything?"

His cheeks grew a little pink as he turned around, picking up the wires he had been toying with earlier and proceeding to touch them together again. "Nothing comes to mind," He mumbled, voice an octave higher than usual.

"Why is my bedroom filled with your... Sciencey lab stuff?!" She demanded to know, taking the wires from his hands and throwing them down.

"Amy!" The Doctor's mouth formed an 'o' as he scrambled to pick up the wires again. "Those could've exploded! Or worse... Could've electrocuted me! And... Well, about your bedroom..." He looked up to see Amy and Rose both teaming up against him now, and he squeaked out some quiet, incoherent words.

"What was that?" The women said at the same time.

"The TARDIS deleted my lab, so I had to move it into your bedroom."

Rose's eyes flickered to the wall, the ship flashing it's lights defensively. "Why would she delete your lab?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I may have, erm, spilled jam all over the console yesterday. It was an accident, though!" The lights flashed again and he groaned, "It was! I swear!"

"DOCTOR!" Martha's voice came screeching down the hallway, making him jump a little. Instinctively he searched around for a place to hide, until Rose and Amy both grabbed one of his arms and yanked him towards Martha, who was marching down the hallway holding something. "Why is there blue paint splattered all over my favorite white shirt?"

Amy and Rose gasped a little when Martha held up the crumpled top that was covered in blue splatters, and the Doctor shrunk down to the size of a mouse. "I'm sorry..." He used his best puppy-dog eyes and brought his lower lip out a little.

"What happened?!" Rose gasped.

"Well, to make up for spilling jam on the TARDIS, I repainted her... And I needed something to cover the ground with so I didn't get paint all over the place, and well, it was the first thing I saw, and I didn't even realize it was a shirt... So..."

"You thought my shirt was a rag?!" Martha's jaw dropped open, and her hand flew out to smack the Doctor across the face.

He whimpered a little, clutching his cheek, still mumbling bad apologies. "It's a beautiful shirt, I promise I can fix it!" The Doctor reached out his hand from the shirt, and when she reluctantly gave it to him, he ran his screwdriver over it.

As the buzz touched the shirt, Martha almost exploded with rage as the shirt ripped in half. "Doctor, you did not just rip the shirt," She said, keeping her voice calm with her fists balled by her sides.

His eyes widened at the shirt as he put the screwdriver back in his pocket and didn't dare to meet her eyes. "Er... Alright, I did not just rip the shirt."

Suddenly, just as he was about to receive three more slaps from the angry women, yet another angry voice yelled down the hall. "SPACEMAN!" Donna screamed at the top of her lungs, making the Doctor clutch Rose's shirt and hide behind her a little, whimpering like a baby.

"Oh no you don't," Rose rolled her eyes, throwing the Doctor in front of her towards Donna.

Donna was the worst of all of them. She emerged from the hallway with her hair bright pink, and steam was practically coming from her ears. She approached the Doctor and slammed her hand across the cheek, making him groan and fall onto his knees. "NOTICE ANYTHING DIFFERENT ABOUT ME?!" Resting her hands on her hips, she glared downwards at him and rolled her eyes at his pathetic-ness.

"Look, I know I've upset all of you..." He began, but was quickly cut off by Donna.

"What'd he do to you three?" She demanded, eyeing Rose, Amy, and Martha.

"He wasn't listening to me after I told him an entire story!"

"He turned my bedroom into a science museum!"

"He turned my favorite shirt blue!"

"Doctor!" They all screamed at the same time, closing in around him.

He was backed up against the edge of the console room now, still on his knees. "I'm very sorry, to all of you. I've been a bad person lately, and..."

"You know what?" Martha said, interrupting him and looking up at the girls. "I think we need a girl's night out. Without him."

"What?..." The Doctor was taken aback a little, standing up only to have Amy shove him back down to the floor.

"Girl's night out?" Rose pondered the idea then smiled. "That sounds like a _brilliant_ idea."

"Okay," He stood up again and brushed off his pants, grinning at them. "That is a good idea. You all can unwind and Rose can tell you the fabulous story she was telling me earlier... Not to mention maybe you all can er, knit Martha another shirt and rearrange Amy's room... And... Donna, what even happened to your hair?"

"You replaced my shampoo with some... Alien shampoo!"

His hand went to his forehead, "Was it Eurogulipian Hair Gel?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Does it look like I know?"

"You know what," Amy said. "At this girl's night out, I say we talk _all_ about the Doctor."

Suddenly his entire face drained of color as he stared at them, eyes flickering from Rose to Martha to Donna to Amy. "You'll what?"

"Yeah," Martha said, backing Amy up. "We'll talk all about you. Share stories, discuss the extremely rude times you've kissed all of us."

"That was a genetic transfer, Martha!" He said defensively, now completely against the girl's night out idea. "We can have this party thing... But can't I come?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's a girl's night out, you not coming is kind of the point." She grinned when she saw how offended he was, and continued. "We should totally have a pillow-fight, too."

Donna laughed and followed her lead, "I'll bring the beer! Someone bring pictures of the Doctor that we can burn!"

His jaw dropped open, "What... But, no fire on board my ship! No beer either... And no... Blogging!"

"Blogging?" Amy asked curiously.

"Gossiping, whatever," He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck again. "No gossiping on board my ship! And no talking about me, either!"

Rose raised an eyebrow and he wanted to shrink into the ground. "It's official, GNO is tonight, my bedroom, 8:00p.m.. Be there, except for you," She eyed the Doctor, grinning.

"I said I'm sorry!" The Doctor called after them as they all walked away in their separate directions down the hallway.

* * *

Although none of them were really sure what time it was aboard the TARDIS, they all managed to meet each other outside Rose's room about the same time. Donna held several packs of beer, not to mention a few pictures of the Doctor even though everyone had been pretty sure she had been kidding about that. Rose had bags upon bags of snacks, and a few tubes of different flavored ice creams. Amy brought the DVDs since the TARDIS had so kindly put a widescreen TV in Rose's room, and Martha had taken the liberty of bringing fluffy pillows and blankets.

Rose smiled and opened the door to her bedroom, all the other girls following her inside. Far down the hallway the Doctor was standing in his pinstripes suit frowning with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against a coral strut. He scoffed a little as he saw Rose's adorable pink pajamas and the other girls' T-shirts and comfortable athletic shorts. The second Rose shut the door, he leaned against it quietly and put his ear to it, listening in. He had already convinced himself he wasn't being perverted. He was simply scientifically curious about how human females interacted when in an environment without males.

Rassilon, if any of them caught him that should _not_ be his reason for snooping.

Back inside the bedroom, the girls were all gathering in a circle sitting cross legged on Rose's large pink bed. Everyone had set down their materials on a nearby table and Rose was unsure of what to do first. "So, where should we start?" Rose asked, smiling a little at her friends.

Martha shrugged, "Why don't you tell us about one of your adventures with the Doctor?"

Rose frowned for a moment, trying to think of something, then perked up again. "I have got to tell you guys about the time we went to New Earth. Oh my god, was it crazy."

"He took me to New Earth!" Martha grinned, "But it was a rather nasty place."

"When he took me it was absolutely beautiful," Rose reminisced for a moment, staring at nothing in particular and smiling."But anyways, so we get out of the TARDIS and I see the view, and at first I think, oh maybe he's actually-"

She was cut off when she saw Donna mouthing something to her. 'What?' The other girls mouthed. Donna pointed towards the door and symboled someone putting their ear to something, and eventually Rose understood, eyes widening. 'He's listening?' Rose mouthed to her, unsurprised that the Doctor would do that.

Martha resisted a giggle as Rose raised her voice, continuing her story. "So we're on New Earth, yeah? And the Doctor was looking so unbelievably sexy, he was just wearing his pinstripes, but they seemed a little tighter than usual, showing off his nice lean legs and muscular chest and arms."

Her voice was overly dramatic, but they figured the Doctor would buy it anyways. Amy pretended to sigh happily for a moment, making Donna fall face-first onto the bed to contain her giggles. "And then.." Rose continues, "We lay on the grass and looked up on the beautiful sky, and I thought it was a date. But the stupid git doesn't make a move, can you believe it?! He just sits there and smiles as he always does, flirting and stuff..." She paused for a moment and then grinned widely, "How much do you think he's packing down there?"

The Doctor's swallow from outside the door was audible, and Martha managed to speak in a normal voice through her laughter. "You mean his?" She made a suggestive gesture and Rose nodded wildly. Amy clamped a hand over her own mouth and grinned. "Well..." Martha began, unsure if she would be able to finish her sentence. "I'm thinking at least six inches."

"Wow!" Donna spoke up suddenly. "Six? He's an alien, who knows if he even has one? Might have lady parts, we wouldn't know."

"Think he ever wanks off in the TARDIS?" Rose asked, suppressing more laughter.

Suddenly, the door flew open and the Doctor stood with his sonic screwdriver in hand, face bright pink. "What on Gallifrey are you all talking about? Me... Wanking off on the TARDIS? I'm joining this Girl's Night Out! This is my ship and you can't stop me!" He said, hands on his hips and voice still squeaky.

"Relax, Spaceman," Donna said through giggles. "We knew you were listening in. Rose was faking all that."

If possible, he turned an even brighter shade of pink. "Oh... Well... I still don't approve. And about that six inches thing, I'll have you know, I... Actually, I'd really rather not tell you." Rose raised an eyebrow and he swallowed defensively, "No! It's not that I'm under six inches, it's just..." His face turned bright pink as he realized what he had admitted. "I don't measure! I... Um... When I regenerated... I just meant..." He stared at blank expressions and sighed, "I'm just going to go fix those wires."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor shut the bedroom door behind him on the way out and Rose could hardly breathe through her laughing. Martha ripped open a bag of chips and said with her mouth open, "That was so mean to him, but he deserved it."

The other girls nodded in agreement and Amy smiled, "What was it he said? When I regenerated... Do you think it _shrunk?_"

At that Donna collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter and nodded, "Downside to being a spaceman, I guess."

"Oh, god, I have to tell you guys about this one time..." Martha began, putting the bag down and smiling. "So I'm on the ship, right? After an adventure and everything, and it's like, maybe my first week on here. And well, my period comes, you know?"

The other girls nod understandingly and Martha continues in a quieter voice, "So I check my bathroom, there's no supplies in there! I didn't have anything! So, like a civil person, I go up to him and try and ask him about it, yeah?"

"Mhmm," Rose hummed.

"Instead of, oh I don't know, being helpful like I expected he just blushes really, really bright pink and tries to walk away. So after insisting for a little bit he finally points me to a supply closet. It took me ten minutes to get him to stop acting like a six year old boy!"

"That's the Doctor for you," Amy nodded with a sigh.

* * *

"Why did I ever think it would be a good idea to have more than one woman on this ship?" The Doctor mumbled, running a hand through his hair as he paced the console room. "Of course they'd end up teaming up against me, that's how women work!"

The lights in the console room flashed angrily and he groaned, "Yeah, yeah, I know they're all lovely women. And yes, I did mess up. But that doesn't mean they can sit in there and talk about..." The tips of his ears turned pink and the lights flashed again, "They can't talk about my... You know..."

If the TARDIS could, she would've sighed, and the Doctor was about to continue his loud complaining when a loud knock came from outside the police box doors.

* * *

"What do you say we make this night out a bit bigger?" Rose suggested while she sipped a soda.

Donna raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Rose whipped out her mobile and dialed a number, "Let's add to the party."

A few minutes later all the girls left the bedroom and walked to the console room, only to find that all the people they had invited had already arrived. The Doctor looked flabbergasted, gaze going from woman to woman. "Why are you all here?..." he said with arms folded across his chest.

"We were invited," River said simply with a smile.

There was another knock on the door and the Doctor answered it, shocked to see several more women standing outside the TARDIS. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Rude!" Reinette said with a mock gasp, "Lonely angel, learn to control your manners!"

Soon fourteen women piled into Rose's bedroom, and the group now consisted of Martha, Donna, Amy, Rose, River, Reinette, Lynda, Gwen, Tosh, Sally, Kathy, Sarah Jane, Clara, and Jenny. The Doctor burst into the room with the intent of telling them all to leave, only to be sprayed in the face with water. "Gotcha!" Clara said happily, running away before the Doctor could catch her.

Rose approached him and gave him a wide smile, "Sorry, Doctor, this is girls only. Bye bye!"

"Rose, why are there so many women on my ship? What is going on?!" He demanded, looking around the room at all the women who were now deep in conversations.

"Because we need a night away from you... So like I said, buh bye. We're just going to have some fun, maybe dance, eat some food, and talk a _lot_ about you."

"But... But..." The Doctor stuck out his lower lip and begged, though Rose was having none of it and shooed him away with her hand. "If I hear my name, even one time!" He warned, about to continue when Rose slammed the door on his face. "Then I'll... Um... I don't know."

As soon as he was gone everyone turned to Rose expectantly, unsure of what to do now. Rose gave them a huge smile and walked to the side of her room, turning on a loud stereo and beginning to wave to the loud song, "Animal" by Neon Trees. Everyone started dancing and laughing and talking, and for a moment forgot about all the crap the Doctor had put them through. The best dancer by far was Sally Sparrow, and everyone gathered around her to watch her dance.

* * *

_Clink..._ The Doctor hit his sonic against a wire and groaned when he heard the loud music playing in the distance. _Clack..._ He hit it again and sighed in frustration when he heard a gleeful yell from Martha, something along the lines of "Woo!"

_I want some more... What are you waiting for?..._

He wasn't jealous. That was silly, of course he wasn't jealous. If he wanted to, which he didn't for obvious reasons, he could throw his own party and invite his own male friends and do... Male things and talk about females all he wanted. Honestly and truly, he didn't mind them having their little party, so long as the topic of himself was kept far away and locked in a nice, secure safe. People talking about him was never, ever a good thing. Especially human females. Especially human females like Rose Tyler who knew more about him and had seen more about him than he felt comfortable with other people knowing.

He could already picture her imitating him, "Quite right too." and the rest of the girls laughing their heads off at his lame response. And god, Martha and Donna would have some good stories too. Martha was definitely a wild card in a room full of those girls, what with her seeing him as a human and seeing him have to live in a flat while they waited for Sally Sparrow and Kathy Nightingale to fix everything that had happened back there with the Weeping Angels. Oh, god... What if Rose found out about him living in a flat for all that time? What if...

The Doctor couldn't take any more of this. He stood up and walked over to the phone attached the wall, quickly dialing a number he only used in the worst emergencies. Well, the girl emergencies anyways. Not that there was a lot of them. The phone only rang twice before a familiar voice picked up. "I'll be right there," the voice said without question.

Grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet, the Doctor eagerly awaited the knock of the police box doors. It came sooner than he had expected and was greeted with the sight of Captain Jack Harkness, handsome and dashing as ever. Jack pulled the Doctor in for a hug which he returned, but when it lingered for a few seconds too long the Doctor was the one to let go and raise an eyebrow. "Jack! How have you been?"

"Great, now what's the problem? You wouldn't just call me for no reason, Doc," Jack sighed and sat on the jumpseat, propping his seat up on the console. Suddenly he frowned, turning his head towards the hallway. "Is that Usher playing down there?"

The Doctor nodded and sighed, sitting on a railing and swinging his legs. "I need your help... Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, all the other women, they're all throwing a girls' night out party. And... They didn't invite me!" He sighed in exasperation and stared at Jack, expecting sympathy.

"Doc... That's why it's called a GNO. Kind of the point."

"Jack, if you call me Doc again I'll smack you. And I know it's the point! But Rose said they were going to... Talk about me..."

"Why don't you just listen in?" Jack suggested, raising an eyebrow when the Doctor blushed wildly. "You already did, didn't you?"

The Doctor nodded with fervor. "They were talking about... Dirty stuff! And it turns out they were faking because they knew I was listening, but still... They were talking about me! And... Me doing things! On the TARDIS!"

Jack stifled a laugh and sighed, "So what do you want me to do? Throw a boys' night out party?" Both men stared at each other for a moment until Jack spoke, "Oh, that's really what you want? Okay, then let's get started."

It took a lot of dialing and quite a bit of convincing, but eventually Jack had set everything up. The Doctor would groan every time the girls cheered or the music changed, and when the audible sound of a beer popping open nearby rang through the hallway in-between songs he nearly lost it. "Rassilon, they're driving me mad! What do you think they're talking about?"

"Probably your penis," Jack answered simply, sipping his own drink and spitting it out when he saw the Doctor's disgusted face.

"JACK!" The Doctor screeched, his voice too many octaves high to be healthy. "Don't say that word, it's filthy! Do you really think they're talking about that?" His hands covered his crotch defensively.

"Penis penis penis. Yep, I bet they are. Can't you just picture it? Rose saying, "Yeah, I've seen it before. It's huge... So magnificent and long and large!" And Martha and Donna agreeing? Maybe they're talking about how much you rock in bed?"

"Jack, just stop! God, I need to stop their party this second..." He began pacing again, burying his head in his hands.

"Relax, Doc, I was just kidding." Jack said, sighing when the Doctor glared at him. "Doctor," he corrected himself. "I'm kidding, they're probably just talking about how handsome I am." He saw his expression again and chuckled, "God you're gullible. I'm kidding!"

"It's not my fault you stupid humans have to use sarcasm in every sentence..." The Time Lord groaned in reply, scratching the back of his neck and resuming his walking.

A loud knock on the door interrupted their talk and the two men grinned from ear to ear, "Let boys' night out begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, there I was," Rose began as the other girls huddled around her on the floor, listening eagerly to her story, "sitting in this posh New Earth hospital, when the Doctor completely ditches me! He left me all on my own, on this elevator, only to get possessed by this flap of skin named Cassandra!"

Lynda shook her head sympathetically and took another sip of beer, "Well at least that's not as bad as the time he..."

A loud knock snapped them all out of their gossiping, and several heads turned towards the door. "Oh, god, it's the Spaceman again," Donna groaned with the shake of her head as she walked towards the door. "How much do you want to bet it's him?"

However, instead of being met with the sight of the Doctor, several men were standing outside Rose's room with mischievous grins and water balloons in their hands. Mickey Smith, who was standing in the very front, threw his red water balloon at Donna, hitting her flat in the face and making her squeal. Donna's hands flew to her face as she tried to wipe the water off, scowling at Mickey. "Oh you little..." She grabbed the balloon from his other hand and threw it atop of his head, giggling when the water dripped down onto his face.

What happened next was a complete mess.

The other boys, who consisted of Jack, the Master, Rory, Craig, Owen, Ianto, Korwin, Canton Everett Delaware III, Mickey, and of course the Doctor, burst into the room with the water, throwing it at every girl in sight. Most of them shrieked and hid behind counters and such, however Amy simply walked up to her husband and slapped him on the face, making him mumble a tiny apology to her. Rose's room had turned into a war zone, with the boys mainly occupying the right half and the girls on the left. "Really, Doctor?" Rose called over the make-shift barricade of her bed, "This is how you crash our party?"

"Boys' night out!" Jack screamed, throwing a balloon that hit Rose on her left shoulder, producing a simultaneous "Yeah!" from the rest of his friends.

A large cooler filled with more balloons appeared on Rose's side of the bed and she smirked at the Doctor, "Well at least we have your ship on our side."

The group was vaguely aware of the party music still playing in the background, but Owen snuck over to the stereo and changing the station to a metal band whose music consisted of mostly screaming. The girls gasped a little at this and Martha leaped over to the boys' side of the bed, slamming a pillow on top of the Doctor and making him shriek in a very un-manly voice.

Following Martha's lead, several other girls jumped over and began getting the boys soaking wet, and since they were now out of water balloons thanks to the kindness of the TARDIS, they retreated out the door, covering their heads and rushing away from the scene. The last thing the Doctor saw was a huge tongue-out-of-teeth smirk from Rose and the door slamming shut, before he heard the sound of a lock and the music changing back to a Bruno Mars song.

"Dang," Jack mumbled. "They're not bad."

"So," the Master summed up helpfully, "our water balloon assault didn't work. Great idea, Doctor. What now?"

The Doctor gave him a glare and tugged on his ear, thinking. "I've got another idea. My room is right next door to Rose's, let's just start our own party and drown theirs out."

"How're we going to do that, boss?" Mickey questioned.

He considered this for a moment before nodding his head for them to follow him into his room. It was much more simpler than Rose's room, with only an unused white bed and two rarely used brown drawers. However, there were three doors in the room, one to the large walk-in closet, one to the restroom, and a third one that was shut. "We can use this," he gestured towards the third door with a wide smile.

"What's that lead to?" Canton reached his hand towards the door but the Doctor grabbed his wrist before he could open it.

"Let's not open it yet. It leads to Rose's room," he said proudly, smiling at them.

The Master scoffed, "You have a door leading to her room?"

The tips of the Doctor's ears turned pink as he opened his mouth then closed it, unsure of what to say. Jack laughed, "Of course he does. They're practically married, those two are."

"If they're practically married then why is she talking about him being a bad dancer in the other room?" the Master raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest.

"What?!" the Doctor sprinted over to the door and put his ear on it, trying to listen in and shutting his eyes.

"Your hearing just gets worse, Doctor. Can't you hear them? We've got Time Lord hearing for a reason, you know."

The Doctor twisted his mouth to the side as he strained to hear what was going on in the room next to them. When he focused his Time Lord hearing solely on the voices and drowned out the music and the laughter and popping of beers and sodas, he could just barely hear their words and identify their voices.

"Is he really that bad?" Jenny was saying, giggling like crazy.

The Doctor turned to his friends and mouthed the words, 'That's my daughter in there!'

"Yeah, he is," Rose replied, and the Doctor heard the sound of feet stomping around and giggles, clueing him in on the fact that Rose was imitating him. "And the best part is before this happened, he said and I quote, 'I've got the moves but I wouldn't wanna boast.'"

A chorus of laughter erupted from the room and the Doctor could feel his own face turning pink as he looked back at Jack. "I feel bad for you, mate," Jack commented. "Here, I'll put an end to it."

The Doctor moved aside and allowed Jack to enter the room, shutting the door behind him. The voices in the room got quiet as Jack walked him, many pairs of eyes set on him. "Jack, this is..." Rose began speaking, but was cut off quickly by Jack.

"Isn't his bum adorable?" Jack said, glancing around the room with a mischievous grin.

They all stared at him for a moment, nobody blinking, before everyone erupted into giggles and Rose nodded for Jack to join their circle, inviting him to the gossip circle.

"What happened?!" the Doctor said to Mickey, gasping at what he had heard.

"He betrayed us," Ianto said with a shake of his head. "To be fair, though, your bum is kind of adorable."

The Doctor turned even pinker as his hands flew to his posterior, "It is not! I mean... Well... But..."

From inside Rose's room Jack's voice rang out loud and clear over the music, "Rose, you haven't seen the man's privates?!"

Before the Doctor could even think, he was inside Rose's room, glaring at Jack with a piercing stare. Rose was laying on the floor, sobbing with laughter as she looked up at the Doctor's face. "Oh my god, you're red as a tomato!" she said, pointing at him.

"This is girls' night out!" the Doctor yelled, scratching at his Adam's apple. "Why is Jack allowed but I'm not?"

"Well," Kathy Nightingale considered this for a moment, "It's girls' night out with a boy now. Not boy_s_, just boy."

"Doc, you've gotta relax," Jack said jokingly, standing up and placing his hand on his shoulder. "We're just talking about your penis. Right, Rose?"

Rose blushed and hid behind a pink pillow so nobody could see her. The Doctor gasped, looking back and forth from her to Jack. "You're so immature, Jack!"

"I'm immature?" Jack chuckled, "I'm not the one who turns red when someone mentions his privates. Though, I've gotta say, you look really cute when you're blushing, Doc."

"I do not look cute when I'm blushing!" the Time Lord yelled defensively, "I look... Er... Threatening! Yes, that's it. I look threatening when I'm blushing. So don't ever say I look cute. I'm the oncoming storm. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous... I'm the last Time Lord in-"

The Master coughed from behind him, "Excuse me? You're one of the last Time Lords."

"I'm one of the last two Time Lords-" the Doctor corrected himself onto to get cut off by River.

"Excuse me?" River grinned.

"Okay, well you get my point! I don't look cute when I blush!"

Clara rolled her eyes, "You do look kind of cute."

There was an echo of agreement from the room, making the Doctor want to join Rose behind her hiding pillow. "I... Er... Don't! I really, truly, don't! Now... Um... I'll be right back." The Doctor turned to walk back to his room but the doorway was being blocked by the Master so he ran into Rose's bathroom instead, pouring water on his own face.

"Awh, I think we're being too mean to the poor Doc," Jack commented after he was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Doctor! Things will change up a little next time! :D I'd love a review on this chapter and be sure to check out my Christmas Special that's beginning this saturday!


	4. Chapter 4

"You're right," Rose replied to Jack, "We should let them join us. How about we play truth or dare?"

The Doctor rushed back out of the bathroom, eyes wide and water dripping down from his cheeks since he had washed his face thoroughly to try and wipe off the blush that was still there. "What? Truth or dare? Are you all insane? This is the TARDIS!" He gestured around himself greatly, making water splash onto Martha. "She's a time machine! Can travel anywhere in time and space, and you want to play truth or dare? That's the most insane thing I've ever heard."

Jack shrugged, "Don't play if you don't want to. But some of the truths and dares may be about you, so I'd think you'd want to stay."

He rubbed at his face quickly and looked around, unsure of what to do. "Fine. I'll stay. But I'm just watching, I don't want to play."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You can't just watch, it's either play or get out. That's the deal."

"I'll play," he decided simply, sitting down in their circle as a few girls moved back to make room for all the boys.

Soon a large, awkward, oval-like shape was formed out of all of them and Jack placed a plastic soda bottle in the middle with the label removed. Before spinning it he gave a devilish grin to the Doctor who scowled in return, arms folded across his chest as he eyed the bottle in disgust. Jack crawled to the middle and placed his thumb and index finger on the bottle before twisting it hard, making it spin quickly. When it slowly turned to a stop it was aimed between the Doctor and the Master, and the Master reached out a finger and twisted it a little bit more towards the Doctor.

"Oi!" the Doctor said defensively, "You can't move it!"

The Master shrugged. "It was facing you more than me anyways."

Jack coughed and spoke up, "I'll do the honors. Truth or dare, Doctor?"

"Neither."

Martha rolled her eyes, "That's not how the game works. Would you like to leave, Doctor?"

He sighed, "Fine, I'll pick a dare."

Jack frowned, contemplating this. "I'm trying to think of something fun that he'll _actually_ do. So I guess shagging Rose is out of the question. Umm... I dare you to take off your shirt, because I'd rather love to see that."

The Doctor grinned and took off his brown jacket, folding it and putting it neatly on the floor. He was now dressed in a simple black T-shirt and his brown trousers, along with his red converses. "Tada."

"I said your shirt," Jack said, "not your jacket."

"But I don't want to take my shirt off!"

Rose laughed, "You really don't get the point of this game, do you?"

"No," he muttered, pulling his arms through the sleeve of his shirt slowly and reluctantly, "I really don't. But, if it'll make Jack happy."

Jack made a high-pitched squeal when the Doctor's shirt was gone, proceeding to eye every lean muscle and hair. "It made me very, very happy Doctor. Thank you for that."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and crawled forward to spin the bottle himself, "How long do I have to stay shirtless?"

"Forever," Jack suggested helpfully.

"Until the end of the game," Clara stated, "then you can put it back on."

The bottle spun around and around until it slowly landed on Rose, who blushed with embarrassment and looked up at the Doctor expectantly. He didn't say anything. "Doctor, you have to ask the question."

The Time Lord groaned, "What's the point in asking the question if you already know what I'm going to ask? Truth or dare, Rose."

"Truth."

"Um... What's your favorite color?"

Rose sighed and combed a hand through her hair absent-mindedly, "That's a lame truth. And pink, by the way, you already knew that. Pick something more interesting or fun."

"Like what? How can a question be interesting or fun? Am I supposed to ask if you've ever eaten a caterpillar before?"

"Want me to think of a question?" Jack asked, and the Doctor nodded rapidly in reply. "Have you ever kissed the Doctor? In full honesty?"

The Doctor's face turned bright pink as his eyes flickered towards the door, and everyone could tell he was debating whether or not to run. Rose laughed a little and shrugged, "Well I was possessed by Cassandra on New Earth and I kissed him. Wasn't even in control of myself but he kissed me back. And, well, in his last body I suppose he kissed me. But that ended up with him regenerating so a real, true kiss? Nope."

Everyone was silent for a moment before the room burst into a chorus of laughter, Donna holding onto a stool to keep balance, "You two have never kissed?"

Rose and the Doctor were the same dark red color as they attempted to hide their faces as much as they could. Jack shook his head, "That's so like you, Doctor. You're crazy about a beautiful girl who's crazy about you in return and you both have never done anything about it. It's precious."

The Doctor turned to River, "Shouldn't you be against this?! You're my wife!"

"No, sweetie, I'm your eleventh body's wife, there's a difference."

Rose groaned, "Let's just continue the game."

She spun the bottle and it landed on the Master (where it was pointing was clear this time to his despair) and he sighed. "Alright, I'll pick a dare."

Rose stuck her tongue out of her teeth as she smiled and came up with an idea, "I dare you to kiss the most beautiful woman in the room."

The Master buried his face in his hands, shaking his head, "That is so stereotypical. You're all apes, you really want me to kiss one of you? Even kissing is stupid ape culture." However, despite his words, he stood up reluctantly and glanced around the room. Eventually he walked over to River and kissed her chastely on the lips before returning to his spot. Everyone was looking at him in shock, and River was desperately wiping at her lips to get his taste off of her. "What? She's not a full ape, at least. Best I could do."

A pillow was flung at him by River but he ducked out of the way and it hit the Doctor instead, emitting an "Ow!"

"Alright, my turn to spin it then, I suppose."

After it was spun it landed on Jack, who grinned wildly at the Master. "Truth me."

The Master tilted his head, considering his options. "How many species have you had sex with?"

Instantly, Jack stuck out both his hands and began to count on his fingers. It took a total of two minutes before he looked up with a sheepish smile, "Um... Fifty-nine."

Rose spat out her drink all over the carpet behind her and Jenny covered her ears in horror. "Fifty-nine?" the Doctor mumbled, "Thought it'd be more like one thousand and fifty-nine, but I believe you."

"How does that even...?" Rory shook his head. "Okay, whatever."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, time for one of my world-famous super-long Author's Notes. Gird yourself for this. I have some announcements! First of all, sorry for the shorter chapter, this chapter and I really didn't get along. If you have ideas for more Truth or Dare questions tell me, though I may just do Seven Minutes in Heaven next because that'd be hilarious. Secondly, there's a new poll on my profile! I like to keep my writing schedule nice and precise with a story to update every day except Sunday. However, ever since "A Rose By The River" ended, I've had nothing on Thursdays! So I asked for some multi-chapter prompts and got a few of them, and I honestly can't decide what to do. The options are pretty varied and the poll should be at the top of my profile if you click on my name above. I'll most likely end up doing all of them at some point, but it doesn't look like another day on my schedule will be opening up very soon so it will take me forever to get to all of them. Thirdly (is that a word?), I'd just like to say I just finished the second season of Game Of Thrones and it's absolutely amazing! Daenerys and Arya are my favorite characters, but I also love Jon Snow. :) Lastly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you read through this awfully long note then congratulations, you win an invitation to the Girls' Night Out party. Woohoo. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! :D


	5. Chapter 5

The bottle spun to the Doctor next, who grimaced noticeably. "I'll take a truth, Jack. Nothing too bad, please?"

Jack bit his lower lip and rubbed his hands together, trying to think of something. "Ohhh... What to ask the almighty Doctor in truth or dare? How about..." Jack turned his gaze around the room and then settled it on Rose. "Which woman in the room is, in your opinion of course, the most beautiful?"

The Doctor's eyes widened as he glanced around the room, "Well, er, um... Every woman in this room is, undeniably, beautiful. I think it's a tie amongst everyone," he said, shrugging innocently. "I can't choose."

Reinette narrowed her eyes at him, "Doctor dear, that's not the point of the dare. You have to choose a woman; singular. Just one girl in the room."

Donna rolled her eyes, "It's alright, spaceman, we all know you'll pick Rose. I doubt anyone would be offended."

Martha glared at Donna, "Oi! Donna! Let him make his own decision!"

"Well..." Judging by the way the Doctor's eyes nervously flitted about the room, everyone who knew him could tell that a rant was definitely coming on. "Given these, er, very specific circumstances under which I'm only allowed to pick one female in the room... If you think about it, the TARDIS is infinite, this room could be infinite. Therefore, I can't see every woman in the room and cannot choose. It makes sense."

The room was silent so he scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "No? That doesn't work for all of you? Alright, IguessI'llhavetopickRosethen."

"What was that, Doc?" Jack asked, emphasizing his name and looking at him as he blushed.

"I said, I pick Rose."

"What do you think of that, Rose?" Jack teased, winking at her. "The Doctor thinks you're the most beautiful woman in this entireee room."

"Oh, shut up Jack," Rose groaned, avoiding the Doctor's apologetic gaze that was pointed at her.

Jack shrugged and reached forward to spin the bottle again. It spun and spun and eventually landed on Rose. The Doctor stared at Jack curiously, and then Jack spoke, "Doctor, you have to ask her. It's the last person who went who says the truth or the dare."

"Oh, truth or dare Rose?" the Doctor asked simply.

"Truth," she stated.

"You all are so lame with your truths," the Master commented.

The Doctor chose to ignore this, "Okay... A truth... Um, who is your favorite celebrity?"

"No no no!" Jack interrupted, standing up and walking over to them, "That's not a fun question! Here, I have one: Rose, which bloke in the room do you think is the sexiest?"

Rose blushed immediately, "Um, I think I'd rather answer the Doctor's question."

"That's too bad, then," the Master said, resting his head in his hands, "because this game just got interesting. Who is it, Rose?"

"The Doctor," Rose said with a shrug, making Jack smirk and hop back into his seat.

"How are they not married already?" Martha whispered to Mickey, who shrugged.

"It's ridiculous," Mickey replied.

The bottle landed on Donna and she sighed, "Okay, Rose, I'll be the fun one to take a dare. Give me the best you've got."

Rose frowned, and was about to open her mouth when Jack intervened again, "I have a dare for her!"

"God, Jack, why do we even play with the rules? Why don't you just give everyone their truths and dares?" Rose asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, Rosie, but how about Donna strips down naked for the rest of the game?" Jack asked gleefully.

Donna gave him a look of pure disgust, "Are you bloody kidding me? What kind of pervert are you, asking me to strip down to nothing?"

Jack considered this, "How about knickers and bra?"

"Fine, but only because I know if I don't do_ my_ dare then nobody else will do their." Donna reached her hands down to the hem of her shirt and looked up to see everyone staring at her. "Well you all could at least have the decency to turn around for a moment, yeah?"

Everyone turned around except the Master, but Donna stripped down anyways. When they turned back around and saw her black, lacy underwear, Jack whistled, "Woo! Go Donna!"

Donna groaned shyly, "You all are so annoying. If I catch any of you staring at me during this game, I'll personally kill you. Have you got that?"

Jack nodded, but not before he winked at her coyly. Then he reached forward and was about to spin the bottle, when he paused, "I have an idea. How about a new version of this... Never have I ever?"

The Doctor sneered, "Never have I ever? What kind of stupid Earth tradition is that?"

"The BEST Earth tradition," Jack said, "the bottle spins to someone. Whoever it spins to makes a statement, something that they've never done. Whoever has done it has to take a shot, and whoever hasn't doesn't take a shot. Whoever is most sober at the end wins. It's a strategy game, Doc, you'd love it!"

"I'd hardly consider that a strategy game," the Time Lord mused in reply.

"Come on! I'll grab the drinks... It's just like this game, but with, er, more fun. Especially since nobody wants to do any dares."

"I did my dare!" Donna yelled defensively.

Jack grabbed several bottles and placed a shot glass in front of everyone. The bottle spun and landed on River, who cleared her throat and said, "Never have I ever... Been a human."

All the humans in the room groaned, mumbling about how unfair that statement was. When the Doctor and the Master both reached for a bottle, several people stared at them. "You both are Time Lords," Donna said, raising an eyebrow.

"But we've both been human," the Master replied. "He was a human when he was in Martha to hide from humans, and I was disguised as a human to hide from the Time War."

River grinned, "Well that worked out better than I thought. I'm the only one who didn't take a drink."

The bottle spun again and landed on Martha. "Okay, never have I ever danced on a stripper's pole."

The room was silent for a moment before Rose, Jack, Amy, and River reached forward. The Doctor gasped at Rose completely dumbfounded, "What? You have? Rose? What? A stripper's pole?!"

Rose shrugged shyly, "I had a life before you, you know."

"But... Rose! You haven't!"

"I think I'd know better than you whether or not I have," Rose replied.

The Doctor sat with his mouth gaped open before nodding at Jack, River, and Amy, "I should've known _you three_ would have."

Amy shrugged, "It was a part of my job... On occasion."

"Rosie is less innocent than we thought," Jack stated, grinning cheekily.

The bottle spun again and landed on Rory, who grimaced. "Okay, never have I ever... Er, never have I ever been safe while on an adventure with the Doctor."

Nobody moved.

The Doctor frowned, "What are you talking about? Plenty of you have been safe on adventures with me! Remember Midnight, Donna? That was safe for you!"

"Doctor, you almost died," Donna said, "and if you had died I definitely wouldn't have been safe."

"Amy! I haven't even traveled with you!" the Doctor said accusingly to her.

"Well, by 'the Doctor' I figured it meant any reincarnation of you," she shrugged.

The bottle spun again and slowly stopped, pointing at Jack. "Okay. This will shock all of you. Never have I ever given a lap dance to someone."

After a minute Jack was about to spin the bottle again since nobody had moved, but Rose's hand stilled him. She crawled forward to grab a bottle and pour it into the shot glass. The Doctor's pupils dilated to the point where it looked unhealthy. "Rose, you haven't," he sighed, shaking his head. "You haven't."

"Wow," Jack breathed out, turning to River and Amy. "You two haven't?"

The two women spoke at the same time, "No."

Rose grinned sheepishly at everyone staring at her. "Only one time!"

"But... Who?" the Doctor's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she downed the tiny glass. She didn't reply so he repeated, "Who?"

"Ohh," Amy said, "the Doctor is jealous..."

"I am not!" he said, raising his voice a little and then shyly sinking back into his seat. "Who was it, Rose?"

"Ex boyfriend," she said with a tiny shrug.

The Doctor gasped and stood up, tugging on her arm to bring her to the corner of the room. "Jimmy Stone?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, him."

The Time Lord ran a hand through his hair and practically growled, "Did he make you?"

"No!" she assured the Doctor quickly, resting her hand on his bicep, "Of course not."

"Willingly?" he sneered.

"I think," Jack spoke loudly, standing up, "that the Doctor is planning his lap dance with Rose right now."

"JACK!" Rose and the Doctor said at the same time, glaring at him. They returned to their seats, but everybody noticed the way the Doctor's hands were clenched into his fists and his face was red with anger and embarrassment at the same time.

* * *

**A/N:** An extra long chapter! I think I'm physically incapable of writing a story without Ten/Rose romance. xD Anyways, thanks to ilovejacksparrow44 and SilverShadowKat19 for the suggestions that were implemented into this chapter. Next chapter will be seven minutes in heaven, most definitely! If you have any suggestions for which pairs should go in the closet, leave them in a review below! Thanks for reading!


End file.
